


Bedtime Tale, or Even Elves Experience Boredom

by tamarama



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: #IFDrabble, Bedtime Stories, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarama/pseuds/tamarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my submission for the short fanworks challenge for International Fanworks Day.  The prompt given by AO3 is: “What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?”  So what does a young Legolas get fannish over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Tale, or Even Elves Experience Boredom

“ _Ada_ , come.  Tell it again.”  The freshly bathed and bound for bed elfling pushed a damp lock of hair off his forehead and grabbed his father’s hand, pulling the elder to his feet and moving him toward the nursery.

“Must it always be this story, _ion nin_?”

With a serious expression, the miniature of his father’s, the child replied as he climbed into the bed, “It is the best one.  Why would I hear a lesser tale?”

Sighing, Thranduil climbed in after his child, giving the little one a cuddle despite the tedium of his request.  “They say Beleg the Archer was ageless, that he Awoke in the light of the stars.  He was the best of warriors, this marchwarden of Doriath, and he wielded the sword Anglachel and the bow Belthronding.  One day, he—“

Legolas interrupted, “The bow, Ada.  Tell me about his bow.”

Brushing a kiss over the crown of his little warrior's head, Thranduil sighed and continued.  “Belthronding was made of a black yew wood, strung with bear sinew, and none but Beleg knows the draw-strength, as it could only be drawn by Beleg’s might….”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is keeping track of my multi-chapter fic, I've written 8,500 more words (which is about a quarter again the length of the fic to this point) but they're not quite in chronological order from Chapter 14. Meaning that once I write the rest of Chapter 15, there's a lot of content already created, so you have that to anticipate.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Fun Fact: I personally dislike drabbles, but I wanted to participate in Fanworks Day and didn't have a chapter ready and there was a prompt sooooooo here we are. 
> 
> Drabbles are like petit fours, delicious and enough to get you started but over before you've chewed twice.
> 
> Also, I lifted the Beleg-related information off of askmiddlearth.tumblr.com and Wikipedia as I'm totally a fan, but not a superfan. Meaning, I haven't read the Silmarillion or the Histories of Middle Earth, etc., so if you find an error, well, I'll add an AU tag. XD Or an unreliable narrator tag.
> 
> I recently discovered that apparently there's a big Tolkien community over on LJ...Not sure that the archaic LJ system is worth trying to connect with more fans.... If you participate in those, lmk why I should, too. And what the community is like.
> 
> If you want to find me, you can at lotrfansez.tumblr.com.


End file.
